


Paperwork

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fun short oneshot, I suck at tags, M/M, Oneshot, adult ianto, child ianto, torchwood oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: Literally just a short oneshot that popped into my head. I just had to write it down.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 24





	Paperwork

When ianto was eight years old, he had a brand new colouring book. He loved them because there was no rules. He could choose whatever colour he liked so long as he stayed in the lines. Each page was an adventure as he trekked through forests or floated in space. 

When he was ten he was too mature for colouring books. He liked maths though. He could solve every equation one hundred times and never get bored. He liked the way the numbers lined up perfectly. There was always an answer. In the evenings his mum would tuck him up in bed listening to his stories of his day at school. He would drift off to sleep dreaming of what would come next.

When he was eleven he had to take his SATs. His first real test. He found them easy naturally he was always a rather smart kid. He made his way through the paper work with the method and ease of a businessman. When his exams were over he and his family went for ice cream. 

When he was fourteen, however, there was... so ... much ... homework. Sheets of paper piled high on his desk until he didn't know what he was working on anymore. It was all just under one big category... school. 

When he was fifteen he had a year until his GCSEs. He studied hard all year. He didn't get it. Why was this so hard. He'd always been smart but now? He felt like the dumbest of the year. 

When he was sixteen he sat his GCSEs, they were nothing like the SATs. He struggled through paper upon paper until he thought his head would explode. They didn't do anything when his exams ended. His dad probably got drunk but it wasn't to celebrate it was to shout and rant. He cried himself to sleep that night. He was relieved the exams were over but he was dreading receiving his results. Actually when his results did arrive he hadn't done to bad. But he also hadn't done amazing.

When he was nineteen he was working in a coffee shop. That wasn't his only job... no no no he was trying to move away. He needed to save money so he filled in the orders for a supermarket... more paperwork... just when he thought he left that behind at school. 

When he was around 22 he joined torchwood one. His living habits were bad before and torchwood payed well so... he guessed it wasn't that bad. Still he basically just made coffee and filled out paperwork. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork... was that all his life was now?

When he was 24 Lisa died. Death by torchwood... when wasn't it? That was the hardest paperwork he ever had to fill out. 

Today he was 25... it was his birthday. What was he doing? You guessed it paperwork. "Hey yan can you file this under... well it's just alien tech and I-"   
"No!" Ianto cut jack off harshly as he pushed away from his desk.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me jack no... all I do is fill out papers. For years that's all people have been training me to do... I'm sick of it AND ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" He exploded. Jack's face fell "it's your birthday?" The captain asked slowly. Ianto nodded sinking back down into his chair "sorry sir ... what did you want it filed under" he said at the same time jack made his inquiry "do you want to go to dinner with me? for your birthday... forget about the paperwork". So that's what he did... for the first time since he was eight years old ianto jones forgot about the paperwork.


End file.
